Tiempo de relajación
by ManesMoon
Summary: Rin había trazado un sorpresa para su marido para cuando regresara a casa, teniendo como objetivo, sacar la tensión y el estrés de su cuerpo.


**Disclaimer:** Llos personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Rin daba vueltas por la sala ligeramente preocupada, a pesar de llevar 2 años de casada, aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar—ni de gustar— a lo tarde que a veces solía llegar su esposo luego de una dura jornada de trabajo.

Este día en específico estaba más crispada de lo usual, sabía que su marido tenía una importantísima reunión ese día y que aparte de llegar a casa bastante cansado, estaba bastante segura de que también llegaría estresado—cosa que no era muy rara—. Así que mentalmente trazó un plan de relajación para su pobre pareja.

Con una sonrisilla traviesa se puso manos a la obra, después de todo, cada uno necesita de vez en cuando un momento de relajación extrema.

Sacó el juego de llaves que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón formal y se dispuso a abrir la puerta el que era su hogar. Estaba sinceramente agotado, más de lo usual, y el simple hecho que el día siguiente fuera domingo lo consoló.

Sus intenciones era quedarse todo el día descansando—o quizá no tanto— junto a su esposa, su querida y pequeña esposa. Si hace 3 años le hubieran dicho que estaría casado, y más con una mujer como lo era Rin, le hubiera lanzado una patada a esa persona por imprudente.

 _Rin López_

 _¿Quién diría que esa extrovertida mujer llegara a cautivarlo tanto?_

Al principio, su relación era algo tensa—al igual que con la mayoría—, y aún más por el hecho de que el no pronunciaba bien su apellido, y en cada oportunidad ella se burlaba de él por este hecho, cosa que sólo hacía que aumentara su molestia hacia ella.

 _Él, quien se consideraba diestro en varios idiomas._

Un gran problema los volvió cercanos, luego más y más. Una cosa llevó a la otra…

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos—cosa que no era muy común—, que no se dio cuenta que toda la sala estaba en penumbras, algo bastante raro desde que estaba casado. Ni siquiera el gran weimaraner, mascota de Rin, había salido a saludarlo.

Tenía que admitir en su fuero fondo, que se perro era una maravilla de animal, y que Rin había hecho un muy buen trabajo adiestrándolo; y eso que se consideraba una raza difícil de disiplinar.

 _Después de haber vivido con dos pitbulls y haber adiestrado yo misma al tercero, un weimaraner no es la gran cosa, Señor Sesshōmaru_

Le había dicho aquella vez, cuando conoció el animal una mañana al coincidir en un plaza mientras hacía su rutina de ejercicios por la mañaneros.

Frunció el ceño por el escenario que se le presentaba, era bastante tarde, pero Rin siempre hacía su máximo esfuerzo por esperarlo para dormir juntos. Concluyó a que su mujer estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para acostarse de una vez. Y no la culpaba, el trabajo de su esposa también era bastante absorbente. Y como llas mascotas se parecen a sus dueños, también supuso que el perro dormía plácidamente en el balcón en su propia casa de madera.

 _Después de todo, trabajar para Yura Sakasagami no era nada fácil._

Ahora que Rin trabajaba como fotógrafa para la importante revista, el tiempo de ella también escaseaba. Pero no por ello se empezaron a distanciar, sino más bien lo contrario. Se volvieron mucho más unidos, pensando en nuevas formas de cómo compartir su tiempo al máximo.

Soltó un pequeño resoplido por la nariz, mientras dejaba el maletín y su saco sobre el sofá, luego se encaminó hacia su habitación, en el segundo piso.

El olor a flores de cerezo le llamó la atención, pues era una de las fragancias favoritas de Rin, junto con la vainilla y el chocolate. Intrigado aceleró ligeramente el paso hacía el cuarto, que también estaba en penumbras, tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna y la que escapaba por la puerta entornada del baño.

Abrió la puerta del baño cuando esta estuvo a su alcance encantándose con la imagen que su mujer le regalaba. Rin estaba frente a él, con su bata de seda color negra y bordados rojos—regalo de su cortesía— vestía su cuerpo, su largo y espeso cabello castaño oscuro suelto y algo alborotado y una copa de vino tinto adornaba su mano.

—Bienvenido Sesshōmaru, ¿Le invito una copa y un baño?

Entonces fue cuando se fijó que la tina estaba llena con agua vaporosa y aromatizada. Encarnó una ceja por el escenario, robándole una risa a su esposa.

— ¡Vamos! No se haga el duro, esta noche, yo le consentiré. — y le regaló una sonrisa pícara.

Bufó por las palabras de su mujer pero cedió—siempre cedía ante su esposa— cuando se acercó a ella, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara y le brillaran los ojos. La vio dejar la copa junto a su gemela y la botella sobre la encimera y acercar a él para empezar a quitarle la corbata para dejarla a un lado, luego prosiguió a empezar a desabotonar la camisa negra, durante el proceso se dedicó un par de besos castos sobre su cuello y clavícula. Sintió un placentero tirón en su ingle cuando ella mordisqueó su manzana de Adán.

Rin se detuvo un momento para admirar los ojos ligeramente más oscuros de su amado, sabía perfectamente que ese mordisco lo había excitado. Ella se había tomado la minuciosa tarea de encontrar los pocos puntos sensibles del hombre ante ella, y su manzana era uno de ellos.

Siguió con la deliciosa tarea de desnudar a su esposo, paseando las manos desde su torso hasta su vientre, sintiendo los trabajados músculos bajo sus yemas y palmas de las manos tensarse, pero su marido se dejo hacer, quedando—por ahora— a su merced.

Continuó el caminito de vellos que nacían por debajo del ombligo hasta llegar al borde de la prenda oscura, en un rápido movimiento se deshizo del cinturón de cuero, quitó el botón negro del ojal del pantalón y bajó el cierre haciendo que se aflojara la presión de las caderas, pero no lo suficiente como para que cayera.

Agarró un puñado de tela y la haló hacia abajo, asiendo que el pantalón se quedara en sus tobillos, Sesshōmaru la ayudó al quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, haciendo que el pantalón terminara de salir.

Observó el rostro de la mujer frente a él con curiosidad, quería saber cómo iba a continuar con el jueguito que estaba montando. Tenía que admitir que todos estos juegos que de vez en cuando hacía su pareja le entretenía, pero claro, nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Rin vio la única prenda que cubría el hermoso cuerpo frente a ella, un simple bóxer negro _Calvin Klein_ porque el mejor, siempre viste lo mejor. Pasó sus manos por las nalgas ajenas y dio un ligero apretón, haciendo que su pareja alzara una ceja, y como resultado, la mujer le regaló una sonrisa coqueta.

No había podido evitarlo, Sesshōmaru tenía un culo perfecto.

Metió los dedos por debajo de la liga color plateado por los laterales de las caderas, y empezó a acariciar la suave piel con las yemas de los dedos para luego de un rápido movimiento deshacerse de la prenda.

Alzó la vista de su miembro que tenía una leve erección hacia el rostro de su pareja, y con un gesto hizo que caminara hacia la tina y metiera las piernas, pero en contra de sus deseos, el se quedó de pie.

En un rápido movimiento, él estiró un brazo y desató el lazo que mantenía la bata en su lugar, haciendo aparecer un profundo escote, pero antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos ella se alejó.

—No no, Sesshōmaru, primero te voy a atender, así que húndete— le mencionó ella con lentitud. Esperó que él se hundiera en las relajantes aguas y se acomodara, fue entones cuando avanzó hacia la bañera y se sentó en el borde de ésta a espaldas e Sesshōmaru, pasó sus piernas por los costados del hombre, metiéndolas en el agua, y su pareja empezó automáticamente a acariciarlas con parsimonia.

Tomó la copa de vino del mármol y se la ofreció, el aceptó y dio un trago mientras se reclinaba en su regazo, acomodándose entre sus piernas con gusto. Ella también dio un trago antes de dejar el cristal nuevamente sobre la superficie. Tomó la ducha de mano y empezó a mojar el hermoso cabello platinado.

Una vez totalmente mojado, se echó una buena cantidad de shampoo en las manos—Sesshōmaru tenía demasiado cabello, y eso era algo que a ella le encantaba— y empezó a masajear el cuero cabelludo, sintiendo como el hombre relajaba poco a poco todos sus músculos.

Contenta consigo misma, empezó a mimar la cabellera, sacando bastante espuma en el proceso. Luego de un rato, su esposo le dio la copa vacía, la cual dejó sobre la encimera para continuar con su trabajo, sintió como el hombre se acomodó mejor, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Rin aprovechó la reacción humana para besar rápidamente los labios contrarios.

Después de un rato masajeando, retiró el shampoo con agua y se dispuso a aplicar el acondicionador en el largo cabello, cuando terminó tomó el peine y empezó a desenredar cuidadosamente hasta dejarlo liso perfecto; repitió el proceso anterior y retiro todo el producto con agua.

Durante todo el proceso Sesshōmaru había mantenido sus ojos cerrados y sus facciones relajadas, disfrutando de lo que le otorgaba su mujer; este tipo de cosas siempre lo relajaban en extremo—que su Rin lo mimara era algo exquisito—. Cuando se detuvo, abrió los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con las irises chocolates.

Ella le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, una que se había ganado a pulso desde hace 3 años.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?

Ella utilizaba una larga gama de apelativos cariñosos, algunos sólo reservados para la intimidad, otros que usaba exclusivamente con él, y otros que usaba con gente de su extrema confianza. Al principio le pareció algo bastante raro—pero no molesto— que ella usara con él estos adjetivos, pero con el tiempo, les fue tomando gusto.

Como respuesta, se alzó hasta alcanzar los labios rosáceos y empezar un beso lento, tipo de besos que aprendió a dar cuando la conoció.

Rin distraída por el delicioso beso no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde que Sesshōmaru había mandado de viaje su bata. Cumpliendo el capricho de su esposo, se metió junto a él en la bañera, disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

En ese momento se invirtieron los roles, ahora fue su esposo quien la mimó y empezó a lavarle la cabeza justo como había hecho ella minutos atrás.

Ahora ambos relajados, estaban laxos en el agua que aún mantenía su tempera caliente, aunque ahora estaba tibia. Sentada sobre el regazo de su pareja, sintió como le regalaba caricias con las manos hasta que estas resbalaron y se posaron sobre los glúteos femeninos, y el apretón que le dieron estas hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de inmediato a sus caricias.

Con un jadeo iniciaron un beso húmedo y largo, sus lenguas se peleaban con frenesí mientras las manos varoniles masajeaban a gusto sus nalgas.

Una de las cosas que le fascinaban a Sesshōmaru de Rin era su culo, era simplemente perfecto. Él siempre había sido un hombre que prefería las nalgas antes de las tetas, y que Rin tuviera semejante cuerpo, había sido un plus a su favor.

Hundió los dedos en la piel tierna, dejando una marca de sus dedos que primero se puso blanca, hasta transformarse a un tono carmín, mordisqueó el labio inflamado antes e descender por la mandíbula hacia la piel en su total merced del cuello. Adornó la zona con la marca de sus dientes y chupetones oscuros. Gruñó excitado cuando las caderas femeninas se empezaron a restregar con las de él.

Los gemidos y jadeos de Rin solo motivaban a ir cada vez más allá, con una mano sobre el trasero marcaba el ritmo de la pelvis de su mujer sobre la suya, con cada embestida la capacidad de raciocinio escapaba de su cabeza. Su otra mano reptó por el abdomen hasta tomar posesión del seno derecho, apretó gustosamente y pellizcó el pezón, escuchando un sollozo de placer por la acción.

Sí, definitivamente, iba a hacer un buen domingo.


End file.
